


The One With The Vows

by MidgardianMenace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Smut, Wedding Fluff, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace





	The One With The Vows

“Uh, sweetheart” he groaned seating himself fully inside me again, his forehead falling to my shoulder

“mmm” I sighed feeling myself stretch to accommodate him

His fingertips pressed firmly into my hip “so beautiful, you’re so…gorgeous” his breathing was ragged “you’re easily the most gorgeous woman in the entire world” he nipped lightly at the base of my neck

“Dean” I moaned, tangling my fingers into his hair

“I never” he pulled his hips from mine slightly “oh god” propping himself on his elbows he looked down at me “I never thought I’d get to marry…I never thought I’d _want_ to marry anyone” slowly he pushed himself back into me “let alone someone as perfect as you”

I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to keep him impossibly close

“But it’s the best thing I’ve ever done” he rested his forehead on mine “giving you my name” he grabbed my right hand with his left, lacing our fingers together “putting this ring on your finger” he kissed me softly “promising to be with you forever”

At that moment it dawned on me what he was doing, he was reciting his wedding vows. My heart rate picked up and he kissed me again, longer, slower, more passionately.

“All of the life I have in me I will spend loving you” he retracted then slowly pushed his hips against mine again “and wherever I end up after that” he planted a wet open kiss on my lips “heaven” then once again “hell” then he gently brushed some hair from my forehead “I’ll love you there too”

He kissed down my neck while he maintained long slow thrusts. I could feel every inch of him as he moved, and yet I was desperate to feel more. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

“I don’t know what I did before you? How did I keep going?” his fingers pushed into the flesh of my thigh as his lips spilled the rhetorical questions “Some days you’re the sole reason to fight, to get up, to come home”

I buried my face into his neck, taking a deep breath and leaving a wet open-mouthed kiss on the junction of his shoulder and neck.

“I’ll kill them all, every last monster out there, to keep you safe and happy”

“Dean” I sighed “ _you_ are the reason I’m happy, don’t forget that and go get yourself killed”

He pulled back to look down at me and paused for a moment before continuing “whoever had enough mercy on my soul to let me have you, after all the shit, all the wrong I’ve done…I owe them everything”

I pushed my hips up against his, my fingers clinging to his skin desperate to hold him to me, desperate to feel all of him

“Jesus babe” he groaned, his eyes closing “I stopped asking myself long ago why you continue to choose to be with me, but it still makes no sense.” He brushed away the hair stuck to my forehead with sweat and kissed me there “I show up tired, beaten up, and bruised, ready to collapse, and you’re always there to catch me” his thrusts were still unfaltering, but his breathing was getting deeper and deeper “to wipe away the blood and stitch up the wounds, to feed me and clean me up, and then to let me hold you for as long as I need to. And what do you get in return?...Not a whole lot by my calculations” he was huffing as he spoke softly, his lips tickling my ear

“Dean, baby” I clawed at him, unable to get him close enough

He moaned “all my life, I promise, I’ll love you for all my life, I’ll keep you safe, I’ll keep you happy” he panted

“Babe, cum for me” I whispered

He pulled away again and made eye contact, his eyes black with lust “I love falling asleep next to you, and waking up with you in my arms” he adjusted his arm to drive into me at a different angle “you know me better than I know myself” he gripped my hip “oh shit”

I could tell he was right there, and I loved it. The look on his face, the darkness of his eyes, the unsynchronized sporadic movements of his body. I craved him, I craved his release

“to this day” his jaw was clenched now “there’s nobody else I would even _consider_ wanting to be with” his thumb found my clit

“Dean” I threw my head back involuntarily

“Shit. Fuck. God I love youuuuuuuoooohhhhhhhh” he moaned deeply, pushing into me with neck breaking force

As soon as I felt the first drops of his cum shoot into me my orgasm took over. My walls clenched around him, greedily milking his cock of every last drop. He moaned with every movement, thrusting with the timing of my walls contracting. There’s always this overwhelming desire to close your eyes when you cum, but I forced mine to stay open, to watch him as he gave me everything he had. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly agape, nothing in his mind but me and the feeling of being inside me.

We were both desperate for air when his sweaty body collapsed on mine.

Our heavy breathing was the only sound in the now humid room. My eyes closed of pure exhaustion and I felt him shift on the bed. He pulled me onto my side to place my head on his chest, then pulled a blanket over us.

He reached up and laced his fingers with mine on his chest.

It was silent for a moment as we both drifted off “marrying you is the best decision I’ve ever made” he whispered

“…and saying ‘yes’ is the best decision _I’ve_ ever made”


End file.
